Fun House
by pret-Tbutterfly
Summary: Rin talks her friend's into going to an abandonded amusement park.  But things aren't always what they seem. Seperated from eachother, they have  to find their way to eachother. What truths will be revealed while they go  through the park.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Welcome to the Fun House

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime on a Friday, the group of friends all sat at the lunch table chatting amongst themselves. The green-haired with goggles on her head and a red-haired girl with drill-like hair were telling the group of a trophy they won the day before.<p>

"You guys should see the trophy!" The green-girl shouted in excitement.

"Yeah! It's so freaking huge and shiny!" The red-haired girl added in the same tone.

The blonde boy across from them sighed. "Lettuce, tomato, what are you guys talking about?"

The girls were about to comment on his question but the short-haired blond girl next to them spoke first. "Gumi and Teto are talking about the trophy they got in the _Dance Dance Revolution_ tournament they won."

The boy rolled his eyes retrieving a banana from his bag and began to peel it. "Well, _Rin_, how was _I_ suppose to know they were talking about a DDR tournament?"

"Well, _Len_," She replied flatly, "If _you were_ listening, you would have known."

The blonde boy looked at her in annoyance. "You know what? I have to time arguing with little kids. Silence child and leave me be."

Rin blushed in embarrassment, anger rising. "Who are you calling a little kid, shota?"

The boy stood up smacking his hands down on the table. "Who are you calling a shota, washboard?"

She did the same action, the bow on her head moved with her. "Y-You take that back girly-boy!"

The twin pigtailed teal hair girl laughed nervously. "Come on you two, can't you just settle down now?"

The pink hair girl next to her nodded in agreement. "I agree with Miku, you two have known each other since last year, yet you still claw at each other's throat. If you two hate one another so much, why do you bother sticking around together?"

"Luka's right," said Miku.

Luka smiled. "Of course I am. I'm a wise person."

The two blondes took final glances at each other then slowly sat back down in their spots. Len started to munch on his banana, while Rin peeled an orange.

"So Rin," Luka continued. "You said you had an 'adventure'," she air quoted, "for us."

Rin's face lit up. "Oh yeah! You guys wanna go to an abandoned amusement park?"

Len held up his hand. "Okay, first mistake in a scary movie. The dumb friend offers to take them to an abandoned place."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. "So yes or no?"

Miku tapped her finger on her lip. "Well… it's not the thirteenth and I got nothing to do tonight." She shrugged. "I'm in."

Gumi poked Teto in the side. "What do you say my twin? Want to go get our spook on?"

Teto fidgeted. "I don't know twin… You know I don't like scary places."

Gumi hugged her. "Awh darlin', you gonna be jus' fine with little ol' me by your side," She said like a southern tone.

Teto giggled. "Hmm… okay," she hugged the girl back. "OKay, we're in!"

Len looked over to the other side of the room. "I'll go too," He mumbled.

Miku clapped her hands together. "Great! And Luka what is your answer?"

The pink haired girl sighed looking from person to person. "When are we meeting?"

* * *

><p>It was now around 9 o-clock. The blonde girl and guy waited on the bus bench near the outskirts of the town. Their bags rested on the ground beside their legs. The girl wore an orange and black flannel shirt and Capri's. The boy was dressed in a yellow shirt, with a black jacket and pants.<p>

_-Flashback-_

_The pink haired girl sighed. "When are we meeting?"_

_The blond thought for a moment. "Around nine would be great."_

"_What do I tell my mommy?" Gumi asked._

_Rin ate a slice of orange. "You will be spending the night at my house."_

"_I don't think my mom will let me spend the night at a girl's house…" Len commented._

"_Well call me Ren and move on with life."_

_Len shrugged and finished his banana."Fair enough."_

"_What if my mommy calls your house?" Teto asked._

_Rin shrugged. "My parents are out of town again so no one will be there to answer."_

_Miku tilted her head. "Traveling again?"_

_Len took a glance at Rin._

"_Yeah." Rin answered eating another slice. "So pack a change of clothes, food, whatever you think you'll need and meet me at the bus stop that's on the edge of town."_

"_Roger." The 'twin' girls said in unison._

_Len grunted. _

_Miku and Luka nodded. "See you at nine."_

_-End of flashback-_

The boy leaned on the girl's shoulder, resting his eyes. Rin looked away. She was slightly warm from the body contact through the night wind so she didn't mind tolerating him at the moment. Luka and Miku arrived first. Miku had on a blue tank-top with a small black cover-up sweater and a blue skirt. Luka wore a black skirt and a pink V-neck.

"Oh my," Miku gasped dramatically. "I knew they were secret lovers!"

Rin tensed up, slightly blushed looking down at Len. Len open his eyes and moved off of her. "You and your fantasies must stop Miku."

Miku stuck her tongue out at him. Luka chuckled at Rin's embarrassment.

"Hey hey hey!"

They turned around to see the last two girls arrive. "We are ready to be spooked!"

Gumi and Teto had on shorts and a short sleeve 'DDR 4 Life' shirt that came half way down to their shorts.

"Aren't you guys' cold?" Miku asked.

"Aren't you warm?" They responded in unison.

Len, Luka and Rin shook their heads. Miku stood confused while the two girls started singing together.

Rin got up and led the group. "Good. Every one's here. Now let's get a move on."

…..

They arrived to the amusement park. It wasn't as the group thought it would be. They pictured it like a broken down and scrapped up _Six Flags_, but instead It was one large and vast building. It was just as big as the amusement park, though.

Rin looked at a pamphlet she printed out of the place earlier. The building looked rotted and dusty, just like an old mansion in a way. There was an old chipped sign with a clown on it that said 'Fun House'. The paint on it was faded and missing in some spots.

They scanned the area. In the distance was an 'Exit' sign hung over a door connected to a tunnel leaving out of the side of the building.

"So," Len stared. "This is an amusement park?"

Rin looked at her pamphlet. "It was… It seems all the rides are inside. It's kind of like a funhouse you'd see at a carnival on the upper floor than it leads you down to the areas. But they probably moved that stuff away when they shut this place down."

Gumi and Teto pushed the door open. It made a creaking sound as it allowed an entry way to the group.

"I don't feel good about this," Teto squeaked clenching her stomach. She gripped Gumi's hand.

"For once I agree with you," Luka said walking up behind the two. "Something doesn't feel right."

Miku gulped and ran behind Luka. Rin walked ahead of the group entering the door. She stopped before the old stairway leading upward.

"You guys coming?" She asked. The she took a few steps up. Len shrugged, fixing his bag over his shoulder and followed after Rin. The rest of the group followed.

The stairway was dark as they traveled up. A cool breeze passed through the stairway.

"Kyaa," Teto whined. "It's dark in here!"

"Then hold each other's hands," Luka suggested in a toneless voice.

Teto reach for Gumi's hand. Gumi joined with Miku who joined with Luka's. Len reached for Rin's, they both were a few steps ahead of the group. As the group got closer the top, they saw a light. A strange song was being played, softly but grew louder as they drew to the top.

"R-R-R-R-RIN!" Teto shouted. "I'm gonna pee on myself! Why is there music?"

Rin squeezed Len's hand, keeping her voice steady from showing traces of fear. "I don't know."

Finally, she took the final step walking onto the floor. Carnival music played on.

"_**Do…Do-Do, Do...Do-Do…"**_

The other four walked into view of the room. The two blonde kids released hands quickly.

"I've never been scared out of my life from hearing carnival music until now," Gumi said.

"You s-said it twin," Teto said clutching Gumi's shirt from behind.

"I don't feel so good." Miku clutched her stomach walking along the floor.

The music played on.

Rin looked at the map on the back of the pamphlet. "Well I wonder how you get to all the rides…"

"Hey," Luka said calling attention of the group. "Doesn't it look pretty… tidy to have been abandoned for years?"

Everyone looked around. Boxes were neatly stack, the light bulbs look new, and not to mention the music being played. There were mirrors pushed in the back, no trace of dust.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Teto cried out.

Luka took a couple of steps forward. "Teto you need to—," The floor door made a _'Clack'_ sound, opening up underneath, making Luka fall through. "Aah!" She screamed out.

"Luka!" Miku screamed running to her but the trapdoor closed back refusing to open again.

Rin stammered back into the wall, hands over her mouth. "I think we should all—," She leaned back against the wall. The wall made a _'Click'_ noise then the door opened making her fall through.

"Kyaa!" She screamed stretching out her hand for someone to catch her.

"Rin!" Len shouted quickly pursuing her. He stretched his hands out falling through the door with Rin. As the two fell through the door slammed shut, the pamphlet Rin held flew out her hand landing on the floor.

"Rin! Len!" The two twins cried out. But they got no response.

The music played on.

"_**...Ha, ha,ha,ha…"**_

The witch-like laughter came through the room.

The two girls trembled in fear, clutching each other.

"I'm peeing!" Teto announced.

Gumi looked at her then released her grip, taking a step back.

Miku carefully walked over picking up the paper Rin dropped. Her voice was weak. "We have been here 5 minutes… 5 _freakin' _minutes …and we already lost half the group…" She tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

She started to walk past the girls. "Come on, we have to find them."

"Let me see the map!" Gumi snatched the pamphlet from Miku. "We can't let an idiot lead us."

Miku pouted and stomping on the floor. "What's that suppose to me—," the floor _'Clack'_ed again opening underneath Miku, "—eeeeeek!" She yelled as she fell through the door.

The sound of it slamming back shut echoed the room.

It was just the two girls left. Teto looked around the room.

"T-There's the exit!" She pointed to the door with the word EXIT over it. They carefully made there way over to the marked door.

"Thank God. We can go get—" The green hair girl said as they walked through the door.

But it was a trap too.

The girl fell through screaming, reaching for each other as they fell through.

The door slammed shut.

The room was quiet. Any traces of them entering was gone. The only sound in the room was the music being played.

"_**Ha, Ha, ha!"**_

The witch-like voice came over the music.

"_**Welcome to the Fun House…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Now I present to you... Chapter 2! Haha. I've put this one on hold for so long ^^' gomen...**

**Thank you for the reviews I got and please review more! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Wanna play?<p>

* * *

><p>(Len's P.O.V)<p>

"Monkey."

"Nincompoop."

Rin and I walked down the path leading to who knows where. This place gives me the creeps and for us to be wondering like this wouldn't be the best idea.

"Octopus." Rin said. We are currently playing the famous insult game going in alphabetical order and Octopus? Psh, lame.

"Paltry." I countered. Yep, I use big words.

"Q… Q… Um… Dang! What starts with Q?

"I don't know but I know reject starts with an r just like Rin."

"Stupid shota!"

"Take that back tsundere!" I stopped walking, giving Rin a hard glare. How dare she call me a shota?

Rin turned around stepping in front of me so we were face to face. "Only if you take back the reject and the tsundere and…. What was that p word you used?"

To close… "Paltry. Go get a dictionary if you need help defining it." I backed up walking pass her, my heart pounding against my chest. _Oh shut up already stupid heart!_

"B-Baka! Ugh! I can't stand you!" Rin shouted, stomping behind me. Okay… That hurt… But keep calm Len.

"You had no complaints when I saved your butt from falling through the door."

_**-Flashback-**_

We all stood in the room, listening to the carnival music play on. _I don't know what's up with this place, but I don't like it…_

I walked a bit, keeping a distance so I can keep watch of Rin where she won't notice. I don't know about the rest of them, but they seem fit enough to protect themselves.

Rin looked down at the little pamphlet in her hand. "I wonder how you get to all the rides…"

"Hey," Luka called, getting all of our attention. "Doesn't it look pretty… tidy to have been abandoned for years?"

I looked around the room. _It does look oddly neat in here…_

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Teto cried out.

Ugh I swear that girl whines too much! I looked up taking my eyes off Rin to pay attention to Luka. Out of all these girls she does have the better brain and she'd know what to do.

Luka took a couple of steps forward. "Teto you need to—," The floor door made a 'Clack' sound, opening up underneath, making Luka fall through. "Aah!" She screamed out. _Whoa! What the—_

"Luka!" Miku screamed running to where Luka once stood. The door disappeared into the floorboard.

I looked over watching Rin stammer back into the wall, hands over her mouth. "I think we should all—," She leaned back against the wall. I heard the wall made a 'Click' noise then the door opened making her fall through.

"Kyaa!" She screamed stretching out her hand. _No I can't lose her!_

"Rin!" I shouted quickly pursuing her. I stretched my hands out falling through the door with Rin. As we fell through the door slammed shut. The last thing I heard was the twins shout our names.

I held onto Rin as we slide down some chute, wrapping my arms around her as she clung onto me. The tunnel was dark but I can see how scared she was.

"L-Len!" She squeaked.

"I'm right here for you." I said firmly as we slid down into the growing light.

"Ah!" We both screamed as we fell into…

"Plastic…balls?" I heard Rin say as we looked around observing the colorful plastic balls around us.

"We're in a freaking play pen? What am I? Seven?" She shouted splashing in the balls.

"Well you look seven," I muttered walking towards what looked to be steps as I felt a ball hit me in the head.

"I heard that!"

I chuckled making my way to the steps through the waist-high sea of plastic. I felt another ball hit me in my head.

"What was that one for?" I yelled rubbing the spot where the ball hit.

"For having the name 'Len'!" She rushed pass me at an incredible speed I didn't know her tiny body can move at.

"…girls…" I muttered shaking my head following her out the pen. "They are so confusing… Well I don't know if I should classify washboards as girls."

"Shut up you short alien!"

"You shut up you boar!

"Take that back you creep!"

"Ditz!"

"Elf!"

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Well…" I looked back at her as she looked at the ground. "No one told you to help me…"

"So, I wanted to." I said calmly looking back ahead of me. _I can't tell her…_

"Well… why did you want to?" I felt her gaze at me. _Because I like you…_

"Because..." I kept my eyes glued ahead so she wouldn't see how flustered I was getting.

"Because?" She asked a little more curious.

Ugh her questions are getting annoying! Does she want me to say it? _"Because I like you"._ Rather, _"because I love you"_. _"Because I can't keep you out my mind!"_ _"Because I can't help but want to hug you every second and make you mine."_ _"Because—"_

"I just felt like it." I said calmly once more. Yes, I'm crazy about Rin and sometimes, she drives me crazy. Why can't she just see that instead of pursuing theses stupid questions!

"Psh, whatever. Weirdo…" I looked back at her catching a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes. Why would she be disappointed?

We walked on in silence, with me occasionally looking back at her. _Can't stand this silence… Maybe I should start a conversation?_

"Hey Rin, can I— What are you doing?" I stopped to stare at Rin on her phone.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm playing virtual chess." She muttered walking pass me.

I smirked. "I didn't realize you were smart enough for chess."

"Shut up pretty boy!" She shouted not even looking up from her phone.

"So I'm pretty now? Why thank you Rin." My smirk grew as her cheeks visibly turned red.

"S-Shut up!" She shouted louder. She looks so cute when she's angry too…

I increased my pace so I could walk behind her. "So you're playing against a computer?" Well duh she is Len…

"No some kid from America and I have to say they play pretty good."

"Ha, your— America?" I stopped again.

She stopped to looking back as if she said something weird. "Yeah, America. Is something wrong?"

If she's playing with someone from America then she has Wi-Fi in this thing? Then that means… "Hey, try texting the twins to see if they are alright and I'll text Luka and Miku."

"Okay…," She looked at me. "And how come you text the prettier ones of the group? Bet you like girls like Luka and Miku…"

"One, I'm not texting those twins and two, you guys are all pretty." The last part I said without thinking through. I didn't realize what I said until Rin looked at me bewildered.

"Y-You think I'm pretty?" She looked me in the eyes. _Don't blush, stay calm._ I could feel my face heat up.

"I'll… tell you later, right now we need to see if we can contact the rest." Nice save. I took my phone out my pocket texting Miku and Luka in a three-way chat.

_**Me:**__ Hey you guys, if you get this report back on your situation._

_**Luka:**__ Well Captain, I am currently spying on a mysterious purple haired creature that doesn't notice me sitting here._

_**Miku:**__ HeeHee, you sound so grown-up! x3 I'm eating ice cream! b( ^o^)d_

_**Luka:**__ ….Not safe Miku_

_**Miku:**__ Why? =o_

_**Me:**__ Do you not know the situation we're in? Anyway be careful –coughMIKUcough- I'm getting bad vibes from here…_

_**Luka:**__ Same…_

_**Miku:**__ Aww but the ice-cream guy is cute!_

"Len! Twins said the in the arcade." Rin shouted to me.

Arcade…? "Do you where it is?" I asked her.

"No but I can ask them to send me a picture of the map. They said they got it." _Great job trusting them to the map…_

"Okay, tell them to send it." I went back to my phone.

_**Luka:**__ swear… sometimes I question how you made it to your current grade…_

_**Miku**__: Cuz you help me! :D Wait… what does that mean?_

_**Me:**__ Okay Miku you're in an ice cream place and Luka… where are you?_

_**Luka:**__ I d_

'I d'? I waited a few minutes for Luka to reply.

5 minutes. _Should I be concerened?_

10 minutes. _Now I'm concered._

_**Me:**__ Luka?_

_**Miku:**__ Think something happened to her…?_

I was about to reply when I felt someone grab my hand. My heart jumped. R-Rin?

"R-Rin what are you doing?" I closed my eyes to embarrass to turn to see her.

"What do you mean, I'm texting." I heard her say from… a distance. _Then? _I opened my eyes, looking at the Red haired girl smiling at me.

"Hey, you're pretty cute!" She said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around me.

"Who are—," I was cut short as she pressed her lips against mine. I looked over seeing Rin stare in shock at the whole scene.

I turned back to the girl watching as she moved her head back enough so that we could speak without our mouths touching. "My name is Miki, who are you?" Her ruby eyes looking into mine happily.

Something about her makes me feel off… besides the fact she just popped up out of nowhere and kissed me!

Before I could respond I saw a blur of blonde pull the red haired girl way from me. "Hello. My name is Rin and if you try that again I'd have to cut all your pretty long hair off." Rin smiled as she protectively stood in front of me. _I don't know what's going on, but I like how she's claiming me…_

Miki gave a short glare which quickly was covered by a sweet smile. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize he was your boyfriend."

_I'm not… _"He is." Rin said. _I am?_

"Oh really now?" She looked at me then at Rin. "If you're lying to me, I'll have to punish you two~," She sung.

"Why am I getting punished?" I retorted.

Rin snorted. "Punish? What are you going to do, put a spell on me?"

"Maybe~," Mki said.

I gave a cautious look at Miki. Rin laughed. "Oh so you're a witch? No wonder you look like one. Ha-ha."

Miki eyes narrowed in a glare. "_Kitties, kitties all are looking at you. How about we turn you into one, too?_"

Now I'm surely not feeling good about this.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Rin teased as Miki's eyes started to glow purple and she snapped her fingers.

"Wait Miki don't hurt her!" I watched as Rin's body started to glow in the same purple as Miki's eyes.

"L-Len! Help me!" Rin stuttered, terror in her voice. My legs froze in fear as I watch Rin's body get consumed in the purple glow and shift into the shape of a yellow cat. Rin's cell phone and clothes all fell onto the ground.

"Awww. Look at the little neko." Miki teased picking up Rin.

"T-Turn her back!" I shouted.

"Only truth can turn her back, I do not like a liar. If you want her back, how about we play a little game?" Miki gave me a smug smile.

A game..? "W-What kind of game…?" I asked slowly. I need to get Rin back and find the others so we can out of here! But why am I being so scared?

"Just a little witch game. Oh! Or a simple question game? It will be fun! And you can get your little Rin back~," She eyed me.

I stood quietly. _Well, what choice do I have?_ I eyed her cautiously walking over to pick up Rin's things. _Rin… _I looked at the cat in Miki's hand.

"So Len," She tilted her head. "Wanna play?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Okay it's no secret that I put this story off to the max... My mind gets filled with so much I lose track of one thing, but heare I am now! :D with this update I have to get back to other stories ( and new ones that are on my mind) **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to comment! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Be Mine or...<p>

* * *

><p>(Luka's P.O.V)<p>

'_Clack_' I heared the sound close to me before the floor opened up underneath, making me fall through.

"Aah!" I screamed out. _What is going on?! _

"Luka!" I heard Miku screamed as I saw a glimpse of her running to the door but the trapdoor closed and I feel into the darkness below.

"Dear Kami-sama, forgive me for any wrong I did and please save m-"

I suddenly hit something that made me bounce back up.

"Huh..." I became clouded in confusion as I continued to bounce up and down, slowing down with each bounce until I was sitting on what seemed to be a trampoline.

I sat and stared into the distance at the small light I saw while my heart calmed down from its rapid beating.

"What... The heck?" I yelled out. "Was that suppose to be fun back when this place was running?! Man! People had some weird taste in fun!" I grumbled some more before crawling off the trampoline.

I looked up from the chute I came down from.

"I doubt if I could reach up to it... I guess I have to find an exit in this place."

I looked around the area, the silence from me being alone made me slightly scared but I shook it off when I spotted a door a couple of feet ahead.

"I can stay in this spot and wait or I can look around this creepy place for my friends..." I reached in my pocket and took out a coin. "Heads I wait a bit, tails I go."

I flipped the coin.

Tails.

"...Curse you.." I started walking towards the door, humming a song to calm my nerves. I walked inside the room and I notice is that there is another door across the room. I also notice is that the only way to get to the other side is across a creepy looking bridge that does not look like its in the best shape.

"Why do I get the room where I plummet to my death?! This is bull..."  
>I took a step forward to look down, seeing there was safety net under it.<br>Well that makes me feel safe. I sighed. I hope the others are okay...

"_They will be..._" A whispered voice spoke it my ear from behind causing my blood to freeze as my heart stopped.

I yelped in surprise as i turned around just to see that there was no one behind me.

No.  
>Nope.<br>Nu-uh. I'm done.

Before I could register what I was doing, I had already began sprinting across the bridge feuled with fear of the unknown voice more than myself potentially falling off the bridge. I hastily ran I to the next room tripping over a building block and crashing down.

"Uuughhh!" I screamed out In frustration.

I looked around see that this room was much larger than the past two. Scattered around were colorful building blocks and trampolines, some trampolines were near platforms that lead up to a large top platform where some large boxes sat.

I got on a trampoline near me jumping up to get a better view of the top platform but the boxes blocked me from seeing much more.

I sighed. _Guess I'm going up_.

I waked over to the trampolines as I bounced up to each platform.  
><em>This is pretty fun<em>.

I was on the last platform before the top one when I noticed that something purple flashed in my view while I was jumping. I immediately stop bouncing as hard so that I could peek at the unknown figure. I lightly jumped to the next platform careful of making any noise as I hid behind one of the large boxes. I peeked over and saw a purple haired guy in a weird outfit sleeping on the floor in front of the labeled exit door that said "_To the snack shop_".

Why is there-?

**"Message**~"

I quickly gripped my side pocket to muffle the sound of my message tone. I looked back to see the guy was still sleep.  
>I let out a sigh of relief as I went to go check my phone.<br>"**_1 new message_**"

I had signal in here? Why didn't I think to call everyone earlier?  
>I saw that it was message from Len.<p>

**Len**: Hey you guys, if you get this report back on your situation.

I smirked at how Len tried to be all captain-like. I typed a reply

**Me**: Well Captain, I am currently spying on a mysterious purple haired creature that doesn't notice me sitting here.

**Miku**: HeeHee, you sound so grown-up! x3 I'm eating ice cream! b( ^o^)d

I slapped my forehead reading Miku's text. This girl...

**Me**: ….Not safe Miku

**Miku**: Why? =o

**Len**: Do you not know the situation we're in? Anyway be careful –coughMIKUcough- I'm getting bad vibes from here…

**Me**: Same…

Len is right, it may be all fun in here but from the spot of the random guy laying near me, something isn't right.

**Miku**: Aww but the ice-cream guy is cute!

So there is more than one person in this place? But why... I put the thought aside as I typed my reply.

**Me**: swear… sometimes I question how you made it to your current grade…

**Miku**: Cuz you help me! :D Wait… what does that mean?

**Len**: Okay Miku you're in an ice cream place and Luka… where are you?

I was beginning to type my response when I felt an arm go around my waste.  
>"Ice cream place? She must be with Kaito." The voice said near my ear.<p>

I turned my head, my lips nearly grazing the ones of the purple haired guys as I stared at him in fear and surprise.

The action cause me to accidentally hit the send button. _Oh great..._

A normal person might panic and scream in this situation but instead something about this guy put me at ease as I stared at him, taking in his facial structure. His purple hair and eyes, nose, lips-

"I'm handsome, right?" He spoke smiling at me in full confidence.

My eye twitched.

"Ow!" The guy yelled in pain as he laid on the floor. "Why did you hit me my love! I didn't do anything!"

'_My love_'?  
>"One, I'm not your love and two, you sounded too cocky."<p>

He pouted at me. "But you are my love, love. We are meant to be together!"

"Says?"

"My heart!" He said, dramatically placing his hand on his heart.

What is with this guy... "Um... No."

I walked past him heading towards the door when I was pulled back by my waist, my back hitting the guys chest.  
>My heart knocked against my chest as I felt his breath near my ear.<p>

"Don't leave me my love. I want to be with you." He whispered in my ear.

My heart beat increased as I felt heat swarm over my body. I closed my eyes as I inhaled deeply.

**_Smack_**.

"Love! Please stop hitting me!" the guy cried clutching his side on the ground.

I ignored him again and started back for the door. "I'm sorry err... Dude-"

"Gakupo," He smiled brightly at me.

"Gakupo... Well I'm sorry Gakupo but I can't not want to stay here with you. I have to get going."

I froze when I heard a grow come from behind me. Not a growl a human could make, but an animal type growl not even that, it sounded more scary than a normal animal growl.

I turned around to see that Gakupo,a eyes were a deep shade of red as they pierced my own eyes. I felt myself unable to move, make a sound, or even look away as he stepped closer.

"I'm sorry _love_," his voice wasn't as light as it was before. "I can't let you go."

As if by magic, a chain started to form out of his wrist, attacked to it was a sword.

"I really didn't want to do this, but I don't see any other choice." He finally stepped in front of me, his eyes screaming murder as they caused my mind to erupt with screams.  
>I trembled on fear, ashamed of myself for not being able to move or say something.<p>

I felt his other hand reach for my hair. He gently grabbed a part as he lifted it against his lips, closing his eyes in the process. He inhaled deeply.

"To make a beautiful lotus become a rose would be a waste, wouldn't it? I had no intention on killing you but at this rate..." He looked me in the eyes. "I won't be able to control myself love." He gave me a chilling smile. "So how about this- be mine or..."

I felt the cold sword pressed agaisnt my skin. I looked from the sword to him.

_This isn't good_.

* * *

><p>(Miku's P.O.V)<p>

I happily munched on the last scooped of ice cream from the now empty bowl. I checked my phone for any new messages from Len or Luka. They haven't replied yet and its already have been thirty minutes.

I sighed, swinging my legs from the bar stool. "Maybe I should see how the twins are..." I mumbled to myself. I typed a quick "Contact me" and sent it.

"Hey Kaito, can I have some more ice cream?" I asked turning around to the blue haired boy cleaning the tables behind me.

His eyes flashed a quick emotion before he smiled at me. "Sure princess."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Updating this story finally! Doing so much research right now for this story and school. Don't forget tot comment at the end~! *Hands cookies to all***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dance Dance Revelation<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(No One's P.O.V)<strong>

"Are we there yet?"

"I don't know... I'm hungry though."

"I had a sandwich in the bag if you want to eat it."

"I already did, thanks for offering. But can you lay off the carrots, twin? It was to many on the sandwich."

Gumi stared at the red-haired girl incredulously.

"Well it wasn't originally FOR you, but I'll keep that in mind Toto."

Teto grinned cheekily at the girl beside her. "Love you, Mimi~."

Gumi rolled her eyes as she playfully shoved the girl besides her.

The two continued to walk through the abandoned path. Teto led the two with the map in her hand.

"Did anyone text you back, Gumi?" Teto asked, her focus shift in between the map and in front of them.

"No let me check." Gumi pulled out her cellphone to check. "Miku sent us a message."

"Miku? Nothing from the others?" She stopped as she began to get concern. She thought that if anyone were to text them it would be Rin giving word of instructions from Len (and Luka together since they were more of the brains of the group). Its been a good fifteen to twenty minutes since they last heard from Rin. Ever since they dropped through the door they have been walking down the path to, where it said, leads to the arcade of the place.

"Nada from the headmasters."

"Well what did Miku say?"

"'Contact me'."

"..."

"What?"

"Contact her then..."

Gumi frowned at Teto. "Shut up..." She clicked on the contact as she placed the phone up to her ear. The phone rang once before Miku's voice came through the speaker.

"Where are you guys?" She hissed out.

"Why are you whispering? And we are-"

"Trying to get to the arcade."

"-on our way to the arcade."

"I've been trying to get someone to answer me for-"

"What are you doing princess?" Gumi heard a male voice through the speaker. Even though it sounded gentle the ice tone was noticeable enough to make her shiver.

"Kaito-!"

"I'm sorry but my princess while contact you later." The male voice said before the line went dead.

Teto watched from the corner of her eye how in shock Gumi looked. "What did she say?"

"We're not alone here..." Gumi whispered out.

Teto quirked a confused brown. "What are you talking about."

"I heard a guy on the other line with Miku! She shouted the name Kaito, Twin! There is something wrong about this place." Gumi shouted as she paced around trying to calm herself down.

Teto grabbed the girl, pulling her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay Gumi, we'll figure it out alright."

She felt Gumi's breathing stabilize. "If what you're saying is true-"

"It is."

"-then it possible that the others have been held up by someone else too."

Gumi's eyes widen. "So you think tat there's more people in here with us too?"

Teto nodded. "They might think we don't notice anything, but it's easy to sense when something's off..." She looked around, feeling as if she was being watched by something.

By _someone_.

"Do you think," Gumi whispered out, "we're next to run into someone."

Teto looked at her and sighed before changing her expression to a more playful one. "I don't think so, I know so." She began to march past Gumi, tucking the map away in her bag. "And Twin, you better straighten up honey because we are about to head to that arcade up ahead and demand some answers. Who runs the arcades in these areas of Japan?"

Gumi stared in disbelief at her twin's sudden attitude change, before she smile going along with the feeling she was trying to give off. "We do!" She cheered as she followed behind.

"Race you to the arcade!" Teto shouted before taking off.

The two raced down in laughs, the arcade growing more and more into view as they got closer. They pushed the doors open once they got inside. Hand falling onto their knees as they hunched over in exhaustion.

"Why did we do that again?" Gumi panted out.

"I don't know." Teto responded in the same manner.

After a moment they looked around taking in the view in front of them.

The arcade was filled with the noises of many machines on and ready to play. Lights flashed on machines, engines being heard from car games, laser gun sounds emitted from shooting games, it seemed as if they were at an arcade near their house and they came early enough to be the only people there.

If they were the only people there.

They started walking through the rows of the arcade, entranced by the attraction of the machines that they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes following them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Miku's P.O.V)<strong>

"Kaito!" I shouted as he took the phone out of my hand. "What are you doing?! Give it back!"

Kaito stepped away from me before speaking into the phone. He pressed the end button, then casually handed me my phone back as if he never took it in the first place.

_As if he never halted me from contacting my friends._

He went back to wiping of the counter, humming lightly to himself.

"Kaito." I whined out, my anger at him ending the phone call fleeting from me. "Why did you do that."

Rather then mad at him I was rather curious on his actions.

I unconsciously started picking at the ice cream I didn't notice he placed in front of me as I waited for him to respond. My eyes wondered around the room, taking in its ice blue interior. It looked like any other cafe would, the only difference was that everything was some shade of blue- ranging from the ice-blue walls,utensils, bowls and cups to sapphire blue tables and chairs.

He finished wiping off the table, placing the rag down, and started to walk in front of me. I leaned back against he counter as he got closer to me, our faces just a few inches apart. My eyes softened from the initial alert that range through my body as I stared into his blue eyes.

His gaze was full of flickering emotions that moved to fast for me to decipher, but what it ended on was the warm gaze the differed from the coldness of the room. My cheek flared up in warmth as he placed his hand gently on it, caressing it.

As each second went by I started to get more confused as to what was happening- from the caressing of my face to how the distance between our lips seem to shorten by each passing moment. The only certain feeling I had was the way my heart fluttered as our lips made contact. My eye slowly closed as I started to see the sparks fly behind my eyes.

But that soon change as a bloody scream emitted through my mind and images of dead bodies flickered through.

I gasped as my eyes jolted open and I stared into Kaito's regretful ones in fear.

"I have to tell you," He whispered out. "That I really like you. You attracted me as soon as you stumbled in here. I want to hug you, kiss you, protect you, but I have to tell you the truth. In order to do that you have to trust me."

He searched through my eyes for some type of confirmation. I nodded slowly before responding. "I trust you."

It wasn't a lie. My heart told me that I could open up to him.

He let out a sigh. "Please don't judge me or leave me after this," He whispered out before connecting our lips again.

I closed my eyes. I felt a breeze past on my skin- not the cold breeze from the shop but a warm one. I opened my eyes and say that I was in a forest, a town not to far from me.

"Where am I..."

"In my past."

I turned around and saw that Kaito was leaning against one of the trees. I looked around, taking in the moment in disbelief.

"What's going on?" I chocked out, trying to calm my racing heart.

This was unreal. This couldn't be real.

My thoughts were stopped when a piece of leek was placed into my hand.

"Leek!" I squealed in delight.

"Wait! Don't try to distract me!" I pouted at Kaito.

Well played Kaito, well played...

"I just wanted to calm you down." He looked up at the sky. "We still have some time before it starts..."

"Before what starts?"

He sat down on a nearby boulder. "Before I can answer that I have to tell you about me. About us."

"Us?" I started to move closer, sitting on the patch of grass near him.

"Yeah, everyone in the fun house. We aren't what we seem."

* * *

><p><strong>(No One's P.O.V)<strong>

_"Ay, iyaiyai,_  
><em>Ay, iyaiyai,<em>  
><em>Ay, iyaiyai<em>  
><em>Where's my samurai<em>

_I've been searching for a man_  
><em>All across Japan<em>  
><em>Just to find, to find my samurai,"<em>

"Come on it's my turn now! You've been going on for three rounds now!" Teto stomped her feet in frustration. The were wondering around the arcade when they stopped in front their glorious machine- Dance Dance Revolution. The two had a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who would get to play first, resulting in the present results.

"Your fault for losing~." Gumi teased, eyes never leaving the screen. The arrows rapidly flowed on the screen as Gumi's feet followed them with ease. "Go see if there is another machine around here. They can't just have one."

Teto rolled her eyes. "I bet they do only have one." She huffed out before turning in search of said machine. Much to her surprise and disbelief, there was one just right across the room. Her eyes lit up as she ran to the machine and started it up.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" The machine announced. She tapped her foot on the arrows setting up the stage. She clicked on Single-player mode, putting the music on random as she started to glide through the incoming steps. After I moment she felt a presence behind her.

"Don't start creeping up behind me trying to mess me up Twin!" She shouted, he eyes and feet still focused on the screen.

"I'm not near you! Aren't you the one near me?" She froze at Gumi's question. She wiped her body around but ended up stumbling back as she came face to face with a tall pink-haired boy. The boy smirked before leaning down to her.

"Well hello there." He eyed her in a way that made her cheeks flush. She looked over at Gumi for help to see she was in a similar position with a white-haired boy.

"The name's Yuma." He said, grabbing her wrist to pull her up. "And you're friend is already meeting my friend Piko." He smiled at her, and Teto swore she saw sharp fangs lying beneath.

"How about we have a few rounds? My body and I versus you and your girl. Winner get whatever they want."

Though her body was telling her to scream, to run, to not go along, she wanted answers and she had just been given the opportunity to have them answered.

"So yes or no?" He asked, his face leaning in closely to Teto's.

She thought for a moment before glancing at Gumi. Gumi must have been told the same situation because she looked at her with a nod.

Teto released a pent up breath before putting on a smirk. "Game on."


End file.
